


May I?

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hand Kisses, Kissing, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Monologues, lukagami, sir these two are absolutely adorable and you can pry them from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Luka finds Kagami playing their song in her bedroom.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> officer i can explain. i was enabled

Luka was close to walking into the already slightly open door when he heard the faint sound of music coming from inside the bedroom.

Daring a peek inside, he was greeted by the sight of Kagami holding his guitar in her lap. Her offhand gripped the neck, and the instrument sat on her lap awkwardly. Her movements definitely weren’t the smoothest, and the strings buzzed a bit.

Still, he could hear and cherish the music she was playing just the same. The chords she was trying to play still rang through, even through the slight fumbles of her wrist.

Seeing Kagami using his guitar, claiming her as  _ his, _ was an added bonus too. The possessive side of him painted a soft smile on his face.

As he snuck inside, he admired the adorable way her brow furrowed at a mistake in her fretting. Her back was towards him, so she didn’t notice the way her precious pout made the blood rush into a heat through his cheeks. Luka kept creeping up behind her, doing his absolute best not to disturb the girl before him. He was just about to make his move when he heard a new sound tickle his ears.

She began to hum a sweet, gentle melody.

He recognized it immediately.

“Hey.” He said. He simply couldn’t help it anymore.

Kagami jumped slightly from her place in the bed. “Luka? You’re back already?” She looked over her shoulder back at him. “How long were you-” She cleared her throat. “How long were you there?” Her brow curled, and her lips pursed. He could tell she was trying to keep her cool, but goodness if she wasn’t so cute right now.

“Long enough.” He grinned, then leaned forward before speaking in a teasing tone. “You didn’t tell me you’ve been practicing.”

Kagami’s eyes fell. She sighed as she discarded the guitar and placed it beside her without moving from her place. “I was wanting to surprise you.”

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head towards him. They locked eyes, and if he wasn’t kneeling on her bed, his knees would’ve buckled. “Oh Kagami, you did that  _ plenty. _ ”

Her look towards him was one of poorly covered surprise before melting into one of Luka’s most favourite sights in the entire world. Her lips curled into a soft smile that reached her eyes and made his whole world brighter. It was knowing that the person  _ behind _ it was happy that brought him insurmountable joy. That he, of all people in the world, and against all odds, brought Kagami Tsurugi another moment of happiness.

“Thank you.” He cupped her chin in his hand. His voice was barely above a whisper. “For doing that for me. I don’t think you really know how much that means to me.”

Kagami bit her lip and chuckled through it. If she wasn’t so goddamn  _ enticing. _ “I might have some sense of an idea.”

With anyone else, a banter and chemistry like this would’ve been impossible to have without using some kind of buffer, whether it be in the form of his guitar or a mutual friend. The back and forth he’d see others be a part of seemed to elude him. He could make enough conversation to pass as polite, he knew that much. But he had no idea what he was missing out on until he met  _ her. _

With Kagami, it felt like he could freely speak his mind without having to translate whatever he was feeling through a filter of music in the hopes that  _ someone _ would listen. Because he knew she would. It made him feel like a barrier was removed for him, and the feeling of  _ easy _ and  _ breathe _ blossomed from his heart like a flower at the start of spring. She expected nothing more from him, but most importantly, she expected nothing less.

She really brought out the best in him that way.

His eyes followed hers to see her left thumb caressing the tips of her fingers on the same hand.

“May I?” He held out his hand. In response, Kagami nodded.

Luka caressed her wrist in his palm and brought the tips of her fingers close to her face. There, he could see the tell-tale mark the strings of his guitar left on her skin. Acting on instinct, he brought the appendages to his mouth and planted a soft, slow kiss to the tip of each one. Each kiss seared its mark into the trenches of his memory. It was a silent rhythm that sounded like explosions in his mind’s ear, and it could deafen.

When he reached the last one, he locked eyes with the same dark brown he’d fallen for all those months ago. Back when he was a roaming soul and didn’t know he’d wanted to spend the rest of his life with the girl in front of him. The girl that was now sitting on her bed next to him, her cheeks a gorgeous rosy tint that would soon become his favorite hue out of the millions and millions of shades the human eye could perceive.

The intimacy of the moment settled into a calm silence between the two of them. Outside, the bustle of rush hour in Paris became a blur of white noise as Luka swam in the eyes of  _ her. _ He was about to comment on the way she made his world sing, when she did him one better and brought her lips to hers.

In a swift motion, Luka followed her lead by bringing his hands to her waist as she held his face in her hands for leverage. The kiss was chaste, sweet, and everything he loved about them. The brush and pressure of their lips on one another was everything he could and couldn’t ask for.

Kagami broke away first, her voice that perfect mix of breath and voice. “Happy six-month.”

Luka felt more than saw her smile on his own lips. He opened his eyes once more and was welcomed to his girlfriend looking back down at him with a love and warmth so full and whole that it could rival his own heart at that moment.

How did he get so lucky?

“Happy six month to you too, love.”

There was little more for him to say when she kissed him again. But maybe that would be okay. Being with her was enough. She was enough.

And  _ they _ were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
